The Black Triangle Really Messed Up This Time!
by Russia's Magic Pipe
Summary: The Black Triangle have somehow managed piss off both England and Greece, resulting in being de-aged into 12 year old kids, and accidentally stumble into Camp Half-Blood, where everyone thinks they're demigods. With nothing else to do, the Black Triangle stay, but when odd things start occuring around them, how much longer will it be until their country status is revealed?
1. HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP US!

**Hello, I'm doing another PJO/APH crossover! Hope ya like it!**

 **Review and you get a pair of free Iggybrows!**

 **England: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY EYEBROWS! I'm going to a bar now...**

 **Me: But you swore you weren't ever going to drink again...like, yesterday.**

 **DISCLAIMER DOG: HETALIA AND PJO BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS, MAGIC PIPE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT**

* * *

 **China POV**

The Black Triangle reaaaaally messed up this time.

They had somehow, pissed off both England and Greece.

So now America, China, and Russia were shrunk down to look like 12 year olds, and one of Greece's pet Nemean Lions were after them.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD NOT HAVE SPIKED THEIR DRINKS ARUUUUUU!"

"WELL I'M JUST TRYIN' TO GET REVENGE ON IGGY FOR THAT LAST APRIL FOOL'S DAY!"

"We should have killed them with Mr. Pipe, да?"

Cue the awkward moment of silence while running from a crazy lion through the trees of Long Island.

Finally, China looked back.

"HOLY SH*T! THAT ISN'T ANY REGULAR LION ARU!" he roared. (No pun intended...)

"I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT, DUDE!"

"No, what I mean is that is the Nemean Lion from Ancient Greece's supposed 'mythology' aru," China replied. "I haven't seen one since Ancient Greece was still alive aru."

"Aren't all those myths, China?" Russia asked creepily.

"N-No, everything about those myths are true aru. By the way aru, it's because I knew Ancient Greece personally why I know all this aru," China explained, looking at Russia cautiously.

"WELL I'M THE HERO! I'LL WRESTLE THE LION TO DEATH! Wait a second, why didn't I do this earlier?" America suddenly wondered.

Cue another awkward silence.

"It is because you are a идиот (idiot) , capitalist pig."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, COMMIE BASTARD?!"

"Capitalist pig."

China sighed.

"You two really do know how to fight at the wrong times aru."

Ameria and Russia were racing each other, having a staring contest, slamming Yo Mamas on each other, seeing who could maneuver the best without looking ahead, chugging down vodka and Coca-Cola, and strangling each other. All at the same time.

Respect.

 **Percy POV**

After the Titan War II, Percy was expecting some time off. Like going to the beach with Annabeth, going to college, getting a job, basically having a normal life with no other demigodliness stuff. But instead, Hera got his memories wiped, the Romans almost killed Camp Half-Blood, the giants came, yadada. Then Leo died and came back with Calypso, which made things even more complicated.

So that was why he was pretty annoyed when he saw a Nemean Lion chasing three 12 year old kids toward Camp Half-Blood.

Which for some reason, two of them were racing each other, having a staring contest, slamming Yo Mamas on each other, seeing who could maneuver the best without looking ahead, chugging down vodka and Coca-Cola, and strangling each other. All at the same time.

Wait a minute. Wasn't that Russian kid who was drinking vodka underage?

"GET BACK!" Percy shouted at the kids, who turned to face him.

But for some strange reason, the Nemean Lion simply lifted one ear, then raced off.

"What the..." Percy mumbled. Usually monsters jumped at the chance to attack another demigod. Especially if it was as powerful as the Nemean Lion.

But there was just one tiny thing he didn't notice.

 **America POV**

That kid there with green eyes and black hair really ticked him off.

 _America_ was the HERO, not some random human that popped out of nowhere.

And then things got even worse when Greece probably decided to call the Ne-whatever Lionthingie back, so America couldn't even show off to the kid that _America_ was obviously the HERO!

"Come on," Fake Hero (whose name was apparently Perseus Jackson) said. "You guys aren't safe and the only place you can be is if you follow me."

Commie Bastard scoffed creepily. "We are safe now, the lion is gone. And why should we trust one of _Capitalist Pig's_?"

" _Excuse me_ , commie bastard, but my citiz- MMMPPH!" America choked as China smashed his hand onto his mouth.

" _ **America, you idiot, you can't give it away that we're countries,**_ " China hissed in the Language of the Nations. He coughed and continued in English while Perseus looked at him suspiciously.

"Sorry, my friend here is an idiot and likes to blurt out some stuff that doesn't make sense aru," China said, forcing a fake smile.

"Okay..." Perseus said, still suspicious.

"So yeah, we're _perfectly_ safe and you can leave us alone now Per- MMMMPH!" America got choked again by China's sleeve.

" _ **And you can't just blurt out their names either, Ameica, you idiot. Tell me again how you even managed to get so much land?**_ " China scolded.

"As the capitalist pig was saying, we better go home now, да?" Russia continued creepily.

Perseus shook his head.

"Like I told you, you aren't safe. There's no time now, I'll explain once we get to Camp Half-Blood," he said, beckoning them over.

"Well aru, I'm pretty sure we need our parents' permission to attend a camp aru (especially if it's got the word 'Half-Blood' in it) so we'll come back later aru!" China lied, waving his hand. The Perseus guy frowned.

"I'm sorry, but you'll understand when we get to Camp. You aren't safe," he persuaded.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP US!" America yelled, drawing his pistols. Russia brought his pipe out, and China prepared his wok.

" ** _Hey China, is this guy another Greek myth thingie that's real?_** " America quickly asked.

" ** _Yes, he should be, since he can see through the Mist, but I've never heard of this 'Camp Half-Blood' so he's probably trying to kidnap us. There are some demigods who do that nowadays, I suppose,_** " China replied. Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"What language is that? And where'd you get those weapons?" He shot out.

"Put your hands up!" A voice from behind Perseus commanded. They all swiveled around to see a man in a wheelchair holding a bow.

"Well, you aren't human," America blurted out before China could cover his mouth again.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **And this is NOT a sequel to the previous PJO/APH crossover I wrote before, 'Screw With Our Flags, Kronos?' Cause that would mess up the whole plot.**

 **England: My head...**

 **Me: Welcome back, Iggy. Btw France got in a few blackmail pictures.**

 **England: Ugh...I'm never going to drink again...**

 **Me+Rest of the Hetalians: Riiiiiiight...**


	2. China Knows Pony Dude?

**Chappie Two's Here! Lots of thanks to Guest lazy to login for being the first reviewer! Review and I give you pasta!**

 **DISCLAIMER DOG: PJO AND APH BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, MAGIC PIPE ONLY OWNS DA PLOT.**

 **Italy: Can I have pasta?**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **"Well you aren't human," America blurted out, before China could cover his mouth again.**_

 **Chiron POV**

Chiron stared at the blond 12 year old, astonished. Not one single demigod in three thousand years had ever said that when he first met them in his wheelchair. How could this one tell? Chiron was just coming out of camp for a moment for a little fresh air when he heard shouts. Chiron had rushed over, wielding his bow, and the blonde, on first sight, had known he wasn't a human. How?

Chiron blinked and came to his senses, forgetting that these 3 were new demigods and needed to be brought to Camp.

"Am-Alfred, that was rude, да?" said the kid with strange silver hair and purple eyes. He also had this strange aura of fear that Chiron didn't like.

"No, my boy, your friend is correct. I am not a human," Chiron stated, standing up dramatically. The two boys raised their eyebrows and turned to another boy Chiron hadn't noticed before. He had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was holding a wok.

All of a sudden, Chiron's jaw hit the ground. He recognized this kid from around when he was first made immortal. Sure, this kid was 12, and Wang Yao, whom his other friend, Helena Karpusi had introduced him to, was around 20, but the child was the splitting image of his possible greatx100000000 grandfather.

 **China POV**

Well, sh*t.

China didn't know his old friend Chiron would be in _New York_ , of all places. And it seemed he recognized China.

"Err...Chiron? You okay?" the possible kidnapper asked, concerned. Chiron snapped out of his daze and faked a smile.

"Of course, Percy. Now, children, what are your names?" America immediately frowned and spun his pistols.

"Even if you are a horse guy...well, stranger danger! AND THE HERO WILL PROTECT YOU ALL, COMMIE BASTARDS!" America yelled.

China facepalmed. 'Commie bastard' was an unusual nickname, and Chiron, being the smart 3,000 year old centuar he is, would probably figure it out. And Russia wasn't even a communist anymore anyways. Plus China had more of a kinda mixed sort of economy, so really, why was America still using that nickname? Eh, best not think to much on the strange mysteries of America.

Russia, being creepy again, answered, "I am Ivan, that capitalist pig is Alfred, and this is Yao. Become one with Mother Russia, да?" Chiron raised his eyebrows, no doubt thinking if his name was a coincidence or not. He also looked pretty creeped out.

"Aaaaand as I was saying before you got here, Chiron, was that these three aren't safe. They were being chased by a Nemean Lion," the Percy guy interuppted. Chiron raised his eyebrows again.

"A Nemean Lion?"

"Ya, and it was like SUUUUUPER BIG! I was gonna strangle it to death but commie bastard started competing with me, like he'd _ever_ win-"

Russia was causally choking America with his ever-present scarf. Percy and Chiron were looking at him, concerned. Russia smiled creepily.

"Don't worry, друзья (friends). Alfred won't die. Hopefully," he reassured. Percy and Chiron didn't look too reassured. Russia smiled and held America prisoner for about 2 more minutes, then released him.

America flew out and immediatly started yelling at Russia.

"YOU FRIGGIN' COMMIE BASTARD! YOU WANNA START ANOTHER COL-MMMMPH!" America choked again, China's sleeve covering his mouth. China glared at America for almost mentioning the Cold War, then faked another smile.

"As I said earlier, my friend likes saying some really stupid things, so please ignore that," he lied, while holding America in a one-handed choke.

 **Chiron POV**

Chiron was confused. The kid, Yao, was way too similar to the Wang Yao he knew. The way he carried himself and spoke, how he reacted quick when Alfred was close to giving out some important secret. Well, probably an important secret. Was he a reincarnation? That was possible, but for some reason, it didn't seem...correct. Hmm. Chiron would have to think on that later, after he got these three back to camp, and had some popcorn.

Suddenly there was a thundering roar and a Chimera came out. Percy looked pointedly at Alfred, Ivan, and Yao, as if to say, 'Told you so.'

"WHOOAAAA! THAT'S SOME BIG LION GOAT THINGIE!" Alfred yelled.

"Well...now's the time to RUUUUUN!" Percy suddenly yelled as the Chimera charged him. It being a Chimera, Chiron, Percy, and the three new demigods started sprinting for their lives. Once again, Ivan and Alfred started fighting each other with Yao facepalming every 2 seconds, muttering about how 'friggin' immature they were aru'.

At last, they crossed the barrier into Camp Half-Blood. But fo some reason, Alfred stumbled a bit and looked sick.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Chiron asked, concerned. Alfred smiled a bit

"Yeah, yeah, dude, it's perfectly fine. I was just a...uh..." Alfred trailed off.

"The capitalist pig was just panicking over the huge thing, да. Alfred was always a coward," Ivan the creepy Russian kid explained.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE YA COMMIE BASTARD!" Alfred yelled, but for some reason looked relieved. Chiron though for a moment. _'Commie Bastard'? Not really a typical 12 year old boy's nickname..._

"Well Ja-Kiku did tell me about you being scared of ghosts, Альфред (Alfred)," Ivan countered creepily.

"W-Well, that's 'cause I can't punch 'em!" Was he a son of Ares? Chiron immediately shook that out of his head. Alfred was too smiley.

"And Opium Bastard told me you based all your fears off of what you can and cannot punch, aru," Yao muttered. _And once again with those weird nicknames. 'Opium Bastard'? Seriously?_

Alfred look genuinely shocked.

 **America POV**

America had felt something...wrong when he stepped into the boundaries. It was his land, but it somehow felt...off. Like it didn't actually belong to him. But it did, so why was he feeling sick? Thank god Commie Bastard had spoken up quickly. Not that America was going to ever admit that.

 **~Time Skippie Brought to You By Mr. Greece Zzzzz...~**

Well.

That explanation about the Greek and Roman 'myths' being true sure explained a lot about this place.

Damn that cat bastard Greece and the Italy brothers, Romano and Italy. And Ancient Greece and Rome too.

So basically Greece set up a place on THE HERO'S land, without THE HERO'S permission?!

He was sooo going to set his nukes on Greece once he got out of this mess. Oh and the pasta brothers too.

* * *

 **How'd you like this chapter? Next one will maybe be about capture the flag, and I'll stick the 2p!s in here sometime later on.**

 **Italy: PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA!**

 **Me: Has anyone ever realized that as much a Italy yells for pasta, he never seems to actually have pasta in the anime?**

 **All Hetalians: a shocking truth has been revealed...**


	3. Allen's Here?

**SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT TEMPORARY HIATUS**

 **Excuses, excuses, yeah yeah. I'll just skip 'em and continue.**

 **So yeah, don't kill me, Chappie 3 is here! Enjoy, and if you review, I'll give you vodka!**

 **Me: Oh wait, people reading this are probably underage...**

 **Russia: *pops out of nowhere* I'm not! Become one with Mother Russia, да?**

 **Me: KYAAAAAAA!**

 **DISCLAIMER DOG: HETALIA AND PJO BELONG TO THEIR OWN OWNERS, MAGIC PIPE OWNS NOTHIN' BUT DA PLOT.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Those new demigods. Were. _Weird._

Even by demigod standard.

For starters, none of them had been claimed. Sure, Percy had asked for all demigods to be claimed at 13 years old, but Molly over there in the Iris cabin was only 8, and she was claimed the moment she set foot in camp. Alfred, Ivan, and Yao currently occupied the empty Hermes cabin (due to Hermes taking all his kids on a year-long vacation, since Dionysus was also on vacation for a year. Hermes had complained and stuff, so yeah).

Chiron, for an unknown reason kept on staring at Yao like he was a zombie chicken. Percy had caught Chiron using a pair of old-fashioned binoculars watching Yao like some creepy stalker once. He even told Annabeth, but she didn't believe him.

Ivan kept on asking everyone, including Alfred and Yao to 'become one with me' or 'become one with Mother Russia' with a creepy dark aura that was _visible._ However, Ivan spared Nico, and the two seemed to have become friends. Ivan had also been seen by 52 witnesses that swore he drunk some weird drink that smelled strongly of alchol that he pulled out of his coat, and threatened to smash their skulls with a pipe if they told anyone. Percy had been one of these unfortunate witnesses.

And Alfred was annoying the Styx out of everyone by being terribly obnoxious about 'being a hero'. And he somehow couldn't remember his own twin brother's name (which was...erm...Marco, no, Malik- wait, it was Matthew? Yeah Matthew). Alfred, also, for some very strange reason could single-handedly pick up about 2 tons of strawberries. With one hand. That wasn't natural. Was there a god of strength out there? He'd have to ask Annabeth later.

If those two were strange, Yao was even more so. He acted like a 300 year old man, complaining about back aches and refused to participate in any swimming. He even drank tea like an old person, and once again, the whole Chiron-stalks-Yao thing.

Also, the trio had modified their Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. Alfred had insisted on scribbling 'THE HERO!' with Sharpie onto his shirt, and kept his bomber jacket on. Ivan had simply kept his unnecessary winter coat and scarf. There were already rumors about him keeping murder weapons under that clothing. And Yao had managed to sew on long sleeves and make it look like some kind of modernized ancient clothing. Or ancient-ized modern clothing, whatever.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

Percy immediately banished all thoughts of the new kids and went to join Annabeth. Those new kids could wait.

 **Russia POV**

"WHY THE F*CK AM I F*CKING TWELVE YEARS OLD, YOU BASTARDS?!"

Russia opened his eyes to look at the 12 year old America. The mirror one. He sighed. Why had he agreed to stay in this place again? The capitalist had stayed because apparently this was a place for heroes and he was one (not that Russia agreed), Yao-Yao had agreed to stay until the chibi-spell wore off and Russia...well...at least B-Belarus wasn't here...

"Be quiet America aru, I'm sleeping- wait, _Allen_ (2p! America)?!" China asked, sitting up straight. "How did you get here aru?!"

"That's what I'm asking you, bastard!" The mirror Capitalist Pig shot back.

"Why should we know, Allen?" Russia responded.

Allen glared at him.

"Because when _your_ America turned 12, _I_ also turned 12 and we have no f****** idea why the hell our China, Russia and me are 12! So of course _you_ should know! Your world affects ours, not the other way around!" Allen exclaimed.

"Well we don't know why you're here aru, but Opium Bastard turned us 12 aru," China informed.

"That counterpart of Oliver (2p! England)?"

" _Da."_

"F*CK HIM I WILL KILL OLIVER'S 1P! I WILL F*CKING SMASH HIM TO PIECES WITH MY CLUB-"

"What's with all the yelling here?" A female voice asked. It was that one girl from the pink cabin who was responsible for cabin check. Russia had forgotten her name. Her head was in the cabin doorway, looking at the scene.

That scene she was looking at was Allen holding his club making a threatening pose towards the table, China holding up his wok defensively, and Russia simply smiling with his pipe in hand.

"Uhh..."

They all waited.

"...why is Alfred's hair look redder?"

Russia saw China facepalm.

"He tripped and fell into a puddle of red paint, _da?"_ Russia lied, smiling.

"And he couldn't completely wash it out aru!" China continued.

The girl didn't seem to buy it.

"What about his eyes? They were blue yesterday, but today they're also red."

"Umm...he...wanted to try out new contacts aru! They're, uh red tinted aru to make his eyes look that color aru," China said.

The girl looked even more skeptical.

"Right...well, it's almost breakfast, and keep your voices down while you get ready," she said, and left.

"So, Allen," Russia started. "Why are you here?" Capitalist Pig's 2p! shrugged.

"I don't have a f*cking clue. One moment I was busy killing Matt (2p! Canada), the next moment I'm transported to the f*cking 1p! world, where I'm in some f*cking camp!" Allen yelled.

"I THOUGHT PIPER TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP 'TILL BREAKFAST!" Russia turned his head and saw a different girl red-faced, breathing hard, standing in the cabin doorway.

"Da. We heard," Russia replyed casually. "And would you like to become one with Mother Russia?"

The girl shivered, and trembled, saying, "N-No t-t-thanks...". She left soon after.

The was another awkward moment of silence. Seems there were alot these days.

"So...should we go to the mess hall aru?"

Allen set his club on his shoulder, ignoring the nails, and shrugged.

"Da. I suppose so," Russia said.

They walked out the cabin to the mess hall, where several people gave Allen weird looks, but it wasn't too bad. They would all become one with Russia one day...

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to get at least a chapter out soon, and not keep ya'll waiting longer.**

 **Anyways, since school's starting, I won't be able to update as often on my stories...not that I updated that much in the first place...sorry 'bout that, but at least a chapter's out now!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Russia: VODKAAAAAAA! ^J^**


End file.
